This investigation is a collaboration with Sandia Labs to pursue the development of a glucose sensor. We plan to explore the potential of Mid- IR for tissue, for non-invasive glucose sensing. We will study blood glucose levels in diabetic patients during meals, and utilize both a bedside infrared instrument as well as a laboratory located instrument.